


The Perfect Photo Op

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Single!Misha, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo op exposes one of the reader's kinks and Misha doesn't seem to mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first like detailed smut I have ever written so yeah. I almost died while writing it so it may be all over the place. I might keep it going let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!

The photo op seemed to move so fast. You were walking up to Misha and within seconds you were in the pose you explained. You never felt his hand move but then before you knew it his hand was wrapped in your hair and he was giving it a gentle pull. The feeling went straight to your core and the moan slipped past your lips before you could stop it. You had no idea how loud it was but judging my Chris’ face he at least heard it which meant Misha had. You gulped and quietly thanked Misha before you speed towards the door trying not to make eye contact with anyone. You felt a hand on your elbow and someone swung you around suddenly and you were looking into Misha’s eyes. He smirked before leaning down to bring his lips to your ear.

“Meet me in the private meet and greet area at 7:15. Do not be late,” he practically growled and you simply nodded your head before he let you go.

You grabbed your backpack and raced out the door trying to keep your cool. You couldn’t believe what had just happened and what might happen later tonight.

\----------

Your hands were shaking. You took a deep breathe, closing your eyes then letting it go slowly. You glanced at your phone for the hundredth time, the white numbers reading 7:10. Fuck five more minutes. You took another breathe and walked up the stairs heading for the private meet and greet room. Your heart was beating out of your chest and you knew anyone who stood close enough to you could hear it. You turned the corner and there he stood. One hand was slipped in his jean pocket the other held his phone the light playing off his face. He glanced up and a smirk grew over his features.

“Right on time, very good,” he shoved his phone away and looked you over licking his lips.

He closed the distance between the two of you pulling you into him so close you could feel his breath fan across your face.

“So beautiful,” his voice was just a whisper.

He brought one hand to your cheek and pulled you into a rough kiss. It was needy but everything you ever wanted it to be. His tongue was past your lips and winning dominance in seconds and you didn’t dare fight back. He pulled away sooner than you wanted and you let out a soft whine.

“Now, now patience sweetheart, let’s get to my room alright.”

You nodded still afraid to speak, unsure of what your voice would sound like. He took your hand and started down the hallway. You two took turn after turn down hallways before you jumped on an elevator and took it to the next floor up. Misha pulled you till you finally stood in front of a door which he used his keycard to open. You weren’t even in good before Misha had you slammed against the door and his lips were on yours again. It surprised you but you kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck lacing your fingers in the hair at the nap of his neck. His lips then traveled to your neck. His mouth was everywhere there was exposed skin, biting, licking, marking you as his. His hand travelled to you hair tangling his fingers in it and giving it a little tug to give him a better advantage to more skin. You let out a moan much louder than you expected and Misha let out a dark chuckle.

“You really like that don’t you?”

You nodded your head which got you another tug much harder than the first.

“Use your words baby girl.”

“Yes sir,” your voice was already wrecked and the man hadn’t even undressed you yet.

“Sir? I like it,” Misha brought his lips to yours for another hungry kiss.

“When I return I want you completely naked and sanding at the foot of the bed understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl.”

Misha walked away disappearing into what you assumed was the bathroom. You quickly got undressed leaving your clothes in a pile with you things and stood at the foot of the bed. You were blushing and starring at your feet so unsure of yourself knowing Misha fucking Collins was about to see you naked. You heard patted feet walking towards you and you gulped. You could feel his eyes on you and you wanted to cover up.

“Look at me,” his voice was soft and his fingers moved to your chin bringing your face up so you were looking into his eyes.

He studied you for a minute like he was trying to memorize everything about you.

“You are beautiful never doubt that.”

He gave you a soft smile before his eyes filled with lust, his pupils turning to black. He attacked your neck again with his lips before they traveled slowly down to your breast. He pulled the left one between his teeth biting and running his tongue over your nipple while his hand took care of your right. You let out a loud moan, your fingers in his hair and your head back. He swapped and you were starting to grow even wetter between your legs. Misha stopped and stood back before he quickly stripped to nothing exposing himself to you. You ran your eyes over him taking every inch in and stopped at his erect cock. You gulped and licked your lips before meeting his eyes. He came back kissing and sucking at your breast before he continued down. His lips pressed kissing to your stomach then down one leg and back up another then over to your hips dancing all around the place you needed him most. He took your leg and swung it over her shoulder and wrapped his arm around your waist to keep you from falling. He kissed your lips licking and softly biting but never touching the single spot you needed him.

“Already so wet for me,” he chuckled his breath fanning across you making you shiver.

“Please Misha,” you whined softy and he didn’t tease.

He went right to work on your clit sucking, licking, eating you out like you were the best thing he had ever tasted. You threw your head back and let out the loudest moan of the night. You laced your fingers in his dark hair pulling and bucking your hips. His grip tightened on your waist warning you not to move. He slipped a finger inside you moving it in and out slowly before slipping another inside and his pace quickened. You began to tremble and with a loud moan and a tug of his hair you were a wreck, your high hitting you like a wave. You cursed and Misha never let up getting you through your orgasm. He quickly stood pulling you to him to keep you from falling. He kissed you causing you to taste yourself and you moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and pushed you to your knees in front of him. You wasted no time taking his cock in your hand and pumping it a few times placing kisses to his hips.

“Don’t be a tease baby girl,” he voice was low and sent shivers straight to your core.

You looked up at him and caught his eyes. You ran your tongue over the under part of his shaft before letting it circle his head a couple of times. You placed just his head between your lips sucking.

“I warned you baby girl,” he growled before grabbing a hand full of your hair and plunging his cock deep down your throat.

He started to fuck your mouth hitting the back of your throat just right. He was slow and steady at first before he picked up his pace and went deeper.

“Look at me,” he moaned and you did as told and what you saw could have made you cum alone.

Misha was a flustered mess and it was all because of you. He moaned and fucked your mouth till his cock twitched and you knew he was close and he pulled away quickly. He had you up and spun around landing on the bed face down before you were sure what was happening. You could hear a condom wrapper tearing behind you and you looked back seeing Misha positioning himself at your opening and placing a hand on your ass. He pulled it back and then his hand made stinging contact with your ass. You jumped and let out a whimper.

“You ready baby girl?”

“Yes sir,” you breathed.

Misha smirked before letting out a chuckle at your already wrecked state. He then slide inside you slowly letting you get use to his size. Both of you let out a moan and a breathe finally feeling each other. Misha moved slowly out till his tip was the only thing left inside before he would slowly move back inside. He wrapped his arm around you pulling you up and moving your hair to one side so he had all the skin he could need to bit and mark more.

“Ready sweetheart?” His voice was in your ear and you shuddered.

He didn’t even let you finish before he was moving in and out of you at a pace you didn’t think was humanly possible. In that moment everything became Misha. All you could feel was him all over you, in you, through you. Nothing but loud moans and skin slapping skin echoed through the room around the two of you. You were so close and Misha must have sensed it. He reached around letting his fingers settle on your clit doing small circles.

“Let go for me baby girl,” with his words you were gone.

You saw nothing but white light and stars behind closed eyelids. You let Misha’s name fall from your lips like a prayer and somewhere in the distance you could hear Misha reaching his own high cursing and moaning. You both feel to the bed Misha still inside you as you both tried to catch your breathe. Misha was moving but you just stayed unsure if you could even move. He was gone and then he was back bringing you to him and wrapping blankets over the two of you.

“That was…”

“Amazing?” Misha finished your sentence.

“That’s not even the right word,” you smiled as you looked at him.

The two of you laid in silence for a moment just looking at each other.

“I never caught your name,” Misha suddenly said and you chuckled.

“(Y/N),” you laughed as you stuck your hand out for him to shake.

“Well it’s nice to meet you (Y/N),” he laughed as he awkwardly shook your hand.

You both laughed before he pulled you closer to him and placed a kiss to your forehead.

“So…what happens now?” You couldn’t help the question slipping past your lips as you looked up at him.

“Oh you are not going anywhere I promise you that,” you smiled wide and Misha matched it.

You finally settled into his arms nothing but warmness surrounding you and soon you were slipping into sleep.


End file.
